


Blood in the Water

by SleeplessBug



Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Bad Ending, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mansion mind fuckery, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: 2 bullies and one very hungry boy enter a mansion. I wonder how this will end!(Might add some more chapters later but for now it's just the one)
Kudos: 3





	Blood in the Water

"God- come on you slowpoke! you should feel lucky that you're stupid parents made us bring you with us!"

"Yeah- C'MON!"

A harsh yank and the slow-moving boy moved a bit faster, hand gripping his stomach. The eldest rolled his eyes before pushing the door open, the girl walked in third, and the slow one last. 

"M comin' ..."

He looked up, hair still covering his face- until the girl yanked his hair back and tied it up.

"Idiot, your dad said he would take mom out of debt if we let you play with us- keep your hair up!"

"Sorry..."

A giggle echoed through the mansion entrance; the three looked at the staircase in front of them. A small girl floated there, arms behind her, a grin stretching across her face. 

"Hello! I, am Spooky! And this is my house!"

"This is a fuck'n Mansion,"

"Yes, and it's my Mansion,"

She smiled, eyes casting to the slow one; he was slouching- he was /exhausted/. He was hungry- starving.

"Anyway, you're here now! So you have to play! 1000 rooms, get out and I'll... /probably/ let you leave! ... Welp, toodles,"

She left, and the door slammed shut; it wouldn't open for any of them.

"Jesus- are you even trying to open the door?"

"Ergh,"

...

He wasn't paying attention to them as they kept forcefully dragging him along- his stomach was gurgling too loud. The soft voice etching in the back of his mind was just too calming. 

/Hungry... it's hungry... it needs food/

He was hungry- he was starving. His parents wouldn't feed him for what they said was 'cost savings'. All three knew that wasn't true; they had enough money to feed the whole town. But his parents would only yell if he ever brought it up. So he was starving, eyes sunken in and no energy in his small frame.

/It has food... alive food... it needs to eat... it should eat.../

They were food, but he was too weak- he could barely carry his own body. He had to wait and wait for them to get hurt- something to fall of them- something to hurt them- something for him to take a bite out. Anything that could give him an advantage, the two, but right now, he was hungry.

But when he did get something- Like a knife, a knife would be good, he could chop off a chunk of one of them! Or himself, but probably them.

And then he wouldn't be hungry.


End file.
